


雨中 honey, i'm home and i've got news

by muyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, M/M, stupid broken boys in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyou/pseuds/muyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“迪基鸟，”他笑，血和雨水混合在舌尖，“这里没有什么好给你的。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	雨中 honey, i'm home and i've got news

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honey, i'm home and i've got news](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301661) by [perissologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/pseuds/perissologist). 



****

 

他们在暴雨的怒号中搏击，蒸汽从哥谭泥泞的街道上腾起。杰森一枪往迪克肋骨砸去，迪克低吼，没有退缩，接住枪柄和杰森展开角力，而杰森从来没有像此时一样感激面罩乳白色的凸镜挡住了迪克的蓝眼睛。迪克的电击棒躺在屋顶十几码外（或者差不多距离），和杰森的重型火炮呆在一起；他所有的只是一把阻击枪和拳头，嘴唇上的鲜血与心中久徘不去的顽疾。他再次抬起枪，这一次，他想正中迪克的蠢脸，可迪克抬手握住枪杆从杰森手中夺下。他把枪远远地扔开，杰森举起拳头，一次，两次，错失目标。他的声音，介乎于愤怒的尖叫与绝望的啜泣因为迪克双手捧住他的脸，将他拉近，将他们额头抵在一起，气息闯入他的空间。

 

“杰，”他的声音充满裂痕，“求你。让我们帮帮你。让我帮帮你。”

 

迪克的语气在他的胸膛泛起痛楚；他说得那么轻易，好像他所需的一切只是把过去孩子气的忧郁全盘托给他曾经崇拜的男孩，然后杰森就会崩溃在他的脚边。好吧。杰森并没有在昨日死去，而且他知道什么是真的：他回不去。永远回不去。

 

“迪基鸟，”他笑，血和雨水混合在舌尖，“这里没有什么好给你的。”然后他的嘴唇压住迪克，热烈地，窒息地吻他而当迪克的双手抓住他的时候他扭身逃开从屋顶翻落。他飞翔，他坠落。他考虑不让自己着陆。可迪克在他身后呼喊着他的名字，“杰森！”像警告，咒骂又像乞求，于是杰森低吼，最后一秒射出钩锁。他知道迪克想跟上的话随时可以——他比杰森飞得好，任何时候都是——但杰森不认为他会；可仍然，杰森越过繁忙宽阔的街道落在对面屋顶，迅速起身跑起来；他不去想为何，即使过了那么多年，迪克尝起来仍然是家的味道。（ even after all these years, Dick still tastes like home.）


End file.
